Sweet Nothings
by Black-Moon-Goddess
Summary: Maes comes back to the dorm room he and Roy share with a girl on his arm, and Roy isn't at all happy. But Maes knows how to make him feel better, doesn't he? [MaesRoy]


Author's Notes: You know you're crazy when you write stuff like this from four am to six am. (Yeah, this tiny thing took me roughly two hours … shaddup.) I listened to "Me and Bobby McGee" by Janis Joplin on repeat. Don't know why I chose that one. I hope you enjoy … Heeeee.

Disclaimer: Pu-lease.

Warnings: Male male. Yaoi. Slash. Whatever you want to call it. If you DO NOT enjoy reading such things, just hit the back button! You cannot review, bitching about how much you hate such things when I gave you fair warning. People will just think you're a prick, I'm sorry.

Sweet Nothings

Great rolls of laughter flooded the halls, inconsiderate of those trying to study. (_The bastards…_)

Roy nearly jumped when a body slammed through the door with a raucous roar of drunken laughter, and a slightly creepier high-pitched giggling.

The dark haired boy glanced up as his best friend and roommate, Maes Hughes, crashed into the small room with some girl on his arm. They both stunk of liquor.

Roy continued to lie on his stomach on top of his sheets, trying to concentrate on the words of his book. He worked so hard on looking at his book, drowning out the noise of Hughes and the girl with him while they made out rather loudly.

He got half way down the page before he realised that he wasn't actually reading the words.

He cursed silently to himself and found the place where he had left off, not noticing that he was tearing holes in his bed cover with his clenched fists.

After several more minutes of hushed whispers and sloppy kisses, Roy finally heard his friend whisper "Talk to ya later, now get out before anyone finds out," he said lovingly.

"Hee hee," she giggled, hiccupping, "Okay. Heee. I'll see you in class on Monday, yeah?" she said, her whispers not very quiet.

"Uh-huh, now go on. Happy New Year," Hughes said, pushing her out of the door and shutting it with a _click_ muffled by his back pressed against the door.

Roy finally looked up at Maes when he knew she was gone. "Who was she?"

Hughes looked down at him like he had just noticed him, and he giggled again. "Anna. Remember her from mathematics?" he said, slurring his words slightly as he shuffled drunkenly over to Roy's bed, still laughing slightly.

"No, I don't." He looked away from his friend as Maes sat down on the edge, trying to read some more. He rolled over on his side, splaying his fingers across the pages to hold the firm book open.

"D-don't tell my you've been read—haaa—reading this wh—hic—whole time, Roy," Hughes said, shifting all of his weight onto the bed as he crawled over to look at what the smaller boy was reading.

"Well, _Hughes_, some of us feel the need to study for finals. You know, graduation isn't as fun without passing finals," Roy sneered.

"Awe, c'mon, Roy, I told you to call me Maes. Is it really that hard to say?" Hughes leant over to drape himself on Roy, whispering into his ear "_Maaaaeeeessss_…"

"Alright, _Maes_, you're terribly drunk. Now get off of me," he said, closing his eyes forcefully.

"Haa, I know. The only way to celebrate," Maes said, not complying with Roy's request, only leaning on him harder, his body almost entirely covering Roy's.

He started nibbling on Roy's earlobe. Hughes' fingers danced up Roy's loose shirt.

"Maes, you don't know what you're doing," the shorter man said, though he didn't oppose.

"Au contraire, mon ami. I know _exactly_ what I'm doing," Hughes whispered as he unbuttoned Roy's shirt.

"_Maes_, you're speaking _French_—I **know** you're drunk, therefore not liable for your a-actions …"

"What? You don't _like_ my actions, Roy?" Maes pushed him onto his back, his lips tasting Roy's neck and jaw. "Another part of you seems to disagree," he muttered as he grasped Roy's hardness firmly.

"P-please stop, Maes, I c-can't do this …" Roy whispered hoarsely as he vaguely tried to push the larger man away.

"_Can't_ or _won't_?" Hughes asked softly, his lips stopping to waver over Roy's own.

"I … just … _don't_ …"

Maes pressed his lips to Roy's gently, murmuring sweet nothings against him.

Roy whimpered and kissed him back, his nails gripping tightly to Maes' shoulders, barely having time to winder where Hughes' glasses had gone.

Hughes broke away. "Roy, I—"

Roy grabbed Maes' head and pulled it back down to his own as he arched his back to push his groin into Hughes'.

Maes, supporting himself with his knees, slowly unbuckled his belt before undoing the buttons on his pants, Roy following suit with his own.

Roy shoved Hughes' slacks off his hips along with his boxers, gripping the other in his hand as he started to pump.

"O-oh, god, _Roy_," Maes croaked when their mouths broke. He helped Roy out of his own pants before he started trailing wet kisses down Roy's chest.

With his free hand, Roy ran his fingers through Hughes' short hair.

Hughes grabbed Roy's busy hand before he lowered himself farther down, his lips enclosing on Roy's erection.

Maes bobbed his head up and down, working his tongue.

After only a few minutes of Maes' ministrations, Roy's toes curled and he tried pushing Maes away. But with a few short pants and a loud gasp, he came with his head pressed against his pillow.

Maes looked up at him, shoving his fingers into Roy's mouth.

With his moistened digits, he lifted Roy's legs and slowly pressed them into Roy, one and then the other.

When he felt Roy loosen up, he pulled them out and poised his hardened member against Roy.

"Are you—"

"Just do it!" Roy breathed.

With that, Maes eased himself into him. When Roy stopped clenching his teeth, Hughes slowly started moving.

As he felt Roy loosen around him, he gently started to quicken his pace.

After several minutes of the fast movement, Maes scratched out "Roy, I've gotta—"

"Please, just—"

With an audible moan, Hughes released and Roy's toes scrunched together.

His arms not able to support himself any more, Maes collapsed on Roy.

"I love you," he whispered.

_**Whisper your deepest, darkest desires, only for me to hear.**_

… you liked it, right? (Blushes) My dad walked in on me when I was typing this, luckily I opened another window fast enough that he couldn't see. Haa…

I love you, my readers. (Kisses)

Bonus Information: I had/have a VampireFreaks account named SweetNothing. : D It sounds so melodic, doesn't it?


End file.
